Grimmjow Loves On Ulquiorra
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Grimm and Ulqui have a little fun after a stressful battle in the World of the Living


"You're hurt again. You should be more careful." Ulquiorra said as he laid Grimmjow on his bed. They had just returned for the second time from the World of the Living.

"Look I would've kicked that little punk's ass if you hadn't stopped me!" Grimmjow protested.

"Well sorry but Aizen needed us. I'll go get the whore."

"What whore?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I don't know that human women. I think Aizen wanted her just to rape her but she's a healer. She'll get you fixed up in no time. The small Arrancar left the room while two female Arrancars, Ravina and Onyx, walked in.

"Grimmie, we heard you were hurt!" Ravina cried.

"Are you okay?" Onyx asked with concern.

Ravina laid her head on Grimmjow's lap while Onyx grabbed his hand. "You brats are annoying!" Grimmjow pouted.

"And we're also super sexy!" Onyx chuckled.

"You got that right! And we know you love our boobies!" Ravina added while jiggling her large breasts.

Number 6 sighed. "Guys, get out. I'm not in the mood."

"Not until you admit that we're sexy!" Onyx protested.

"Fine! I think you're both sexy. You two are so sexy that I had a fantasy and you guys were rolling around naked, making out. Happy?"

Ravina and Onyx smirked. "We love you too, Grimmjow." Just as they were about to leave Ulquiorra came back with Orihime in tow.

"Who the hell is that?" Ravina asked, scoping out the fresh meat.

"Oh…I'm Orihime Inoue." the red-head replied quietly.

"She's hear to help Grimmjow heal. She has special abilities."

"Yeah, well, Grimmjow's ours and if you try and do anything with him, I'll cut your fucking head off!" Onyx screamed. The smaller girl quivered in fear and bowed her head.

"Yes!"

Ravina and Onyx left but not before blowing a few air kisses at number six. Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes. Ulquiorra pushed Inoue towards Grimmjow.

"Lord Aizen said to heal his wounds. Do it. Or else." Number four commanded.

Orihime swallowed hard before getting to work.

XXX

"Let's see what on the Grimmjow channel!" Ravina suggested.

"See, I told you putting that hidden camera in Grimmjow's room would pay off!" Onyx giggled. They turned on the monitor in their room and watched the scene that was in progress. Orihime had already left the room, leaving a sleeping Grimmjow and Ulquiorra alone.

"God, he's so beautiful when he sleeps."

"I could watch him all day!" the girls sighed dreamily.

Meanwhile, the small Arrancar walked over to Grimmjow's bed and sat down. The blue haired man stirred but didn't wake up. Ulquiorra ran an incredibly pale finger down the contrasting tan skin on Grimmjow's chest. "Grimmjow, open your eyes."

The crystal blue eyes fluttered open. "Number four? What are ya doing?"

He pressed his finger onto Grimmjow's full lips before sliding it into his mouth. With questioning anything Grimmjow licked the smaller boy's finger, stimulating him.

"I'm glad you never question anyone's intention." Ulquiorra said.

"Hey, I'm sexy. I know it; other people know it and I don't like to be tied down. Why do you think I have so many different flings?" Grimm replied.

"Me being a male has no affect on you?"

"No way! I'd fuck anything with a pulse!"

"So are you bisexual?"

Number six shrugged. "I guess."

Ulquiorra remained apathetic as he unzipped his jacket. Grimmjow stared at the small, pale chest that was surprisingly covered in muscles. "Maybe you should go tanning or something. You're as white as rice."

The smaller Arrancar quickly covered up. All though he showed no emotion he was embarrassed and quite envious of the other man's olive skin that seemed to glow brighter each day.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ravina asked, still viewing Grimm and Ulqui from her monitor.

"I wish we had audio?" Onyx replied.

"No! I think were gonna have ourselves a yaoi moment!"

Onyx looked back at the screen. Grimmjow had his large hand on Ulquiorra's thighs while his lips traces the soft, pale skin on his neck.

"Oh shit!"

"Go pop some popcorn! Quick! This is going to be amazing!" Ravina giggled.

Ulquiorra's lips met Grimmjow's. His tiny arms wrapped around Grimmjow's thick waist, pulling him closer. He could feel the taller man's hand traveling up his thighs to cup the small bulge in his pants. "Yes Grimmjow, that's it."

He pulled off both their uniform jackets and admired Grimmjow's perfectly toned torso. His lifeless emerald eyes fell on the thick scar that was made by Ichigo's zanpakutu attack. "That substitute soul reaper damaged you, did he not?"

The blue haired boy looked down at his scar. "Yeah, don't stress it though. I'm fine."

Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow's request and kissed at his neck, collarbone, and chest. His warm, wet tongue rode against one of Grimmjow's already hard nipple. A tingling sensation rippled through the blue haired Arrancar's body. He quickly shed his hakama pants and laid back on the bed.

"I'll let you take over for now, I'm a little beat from earlier." he said, clasping his hands behind his head.

Number four shrugged. He lowered himself closer to the taller man's erection, his tongue meeting the swollen tip first. He swallowed back the drool that was pooling in the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow was amazingly delicious. He took more of the thick girth between his lips, moaning softly as he did so.

Number six spread his legs wider and grabbed a fistful of Ulqui's silky hair, begging him to take in more. His length forced itself all the way to the back of number four's throat. The smaller boy concentrated more on pleasing his lover then the uncomfortable sensation on his gag reflex. It was barely allowing him to please the bigger Espada.

"I want more!" Grimmjow groaned. Little beads of sweat began to dribble down his hot torso.

Ulquiorra pulled away, surprising the bigger man. He slipped out of his small pants and perched himself on Grimmjow's stomach. The blue haired Espada smirked in surprise. "What a good boy." he cooed.

Number four pushed his small ass against Grimmjow's erection, sliding up and down it like a thick pole. His tiny hole brushed against the very tip before he slowly started to sink down on it. He didn't whimper, or scream, or cry like most first timers. He simply gripped Grimmjow tightly in his clawed hands, only making the slightest sound of pleasure.

The bigger man gripped his hips and pushed in gently. Up and down their hips rocked together, falling into a rhythmic grind. The smaller boy couldn't help but let out a few cries. The pleasure was overwhelming him. He covered his mouth, trying not to scream and cry out for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just chuckled. He removed Ulqui's hand and replaced it with his hips. He pushed Ulquiorra down gently and kissed at his small chest. He sucked on places that made the smaller boy squirm in delight, leaving deep purple bruises against the fair skin. Ulquiorra bit onto his bottom lip, his moans barely a whisper.

Number six's rough thrusts grew at a rapid pace. He spread Ulqui's legs wide and slammed into the tiny boy's gland. Their eyes met as passion overwhelmed them both. Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore. His cock swelled with excitement and overflowed as he felt Grimmjow thrust into his spot once more. Finally he broke free of his apathetic mold and let out a sensual scream that he was sure all of Hueco Mundo heard.

Grimmjow smirked like the sly little panther he was. He pulled out quickly and moved closer to Ulqui's lips. "Suck."

"I c-cant…my throat…"

The sapphire eyes rolled in annoyance. He found the next best thing to fuck, his hollow hole. He trusted into the space in number four's sternum. Surprisingly it provided both men with pleasure. His hips moved at a lightning speed as his pelvic muscles clenched. He was so close he could almost taste it. And when he couldn't take it anymore he howled into the large room, making the sound of his orgasm echo throughout the palace.

He collapsed beside the smaller boy, panting heavily. Ulquiorra wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a dreamy sigh. The too snuggled up together under the blankets, holding each other tight.

"That was amazing." Onyx said as she fanned herself.

"I'll say!" Ravina replied with a smirk.


End file.
